1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a method and system that may display information about a message that is not stored in a mobile communication terminal when received because sufficient space to store the message does not exist.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a mobile communication system may provide a voice communication service and various text message services such as a Short Message Service (SMS), a Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), email, and emoticon and moving picture mail service.
Recently, as mobile communication terminals have become more widely used, the use of text message services has rapidly increased. A text message service is a service in which a user of the mobile terminal can write, transmit, and receive a text message without separate, additional equipment. Because a text message service can complete transmission of a message almost immediately after a sending operation, the use of text message services has become common.
A conventional method of receiving a text message is as follows.
When a text message is transmitted from another party, a message server receives the text message and transmits the text message to a receiver's mobile communication terminal. Accordingly, a controller of the mobile communication terminal that receives the message from the message server determines whether sufficient space to store the message exists in a message storage space (hereinafter, a message reception box) within the mobile communication terminal. If sufficient space to store the message exists in the message reception box, the controller receives the corresponding message, stores the message in the message reception box, and simultaneously displays a pop-up message on a screen, thereby notifying a user that the message has been received.
If sufficient space to store the message does not exist in the message reception box, the mobile communication terminal transmits a storage disallowance signal to the message server and displays a pop-up message to notify the user. Accordingly, the user may then delete old text messages stored in the message reception box, thereby making space to store the message.
However, even if a plurality of messages is received in the message server when there is insufficient space to store the messages in the message reception box, the conventional method of receiving message information always displays a pop-up message having the same content, i.e. that sufficient space to store a text message does not exist. Accordingly, although the user checks the pop-up message, the user may not know how many text messages are stored in the message server and by whom the text messages were transmitted.